


Running Through To You

by adios_cowboy



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (?), (ig? idk lol it's just like it is in canon man), (it's really not sad though man), (not officially dating still tho lol), Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: "Not everyone is going to notice your potential at first sight."It's something Onodera has come to learn and accept before he can live with Takano in his life again.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Running Through To You

Love was something that Onodera found himself feeling deeply. Emotions were hard on him and empathy was always something he knew in his heart was both a blessing and a curse. As his first and seemingly only love at this point, Takano was someone who brought out the worst in him. There was so much unwanted empathy he found himself stuck in, so much pain that couldn’t be ignored and yet couldn’t be fixed. When he fell in love with Takano he fell hard, so hard that he was bound to crash when it became apparent to him that Takano didn’t feel that same rush.

Onodera feels unimportant. He tells himself he doesn’t do enough and he works so hard he falls into despair. He knows he can’t live like this, but his pride gets in the way. He can’t live off of the pity Takano’s eyes bore into him. Takano is the one person he can’t stand to give him that look.    
  
What makes him think he can?   
  
So it’s another morning that he doesn’t eat a meal. Where he rushes out the door to work and doesn’t run into Takano for once. Things are different now; He doesn’t have all the confidence in the world, but he has a little more. He can prove himself, and not just to Takano. He can prove his potential to himself too. 

“Morning.”   
  
“Likewise.” Takano nods in acknowledgement at the end of their adjoined desks. 

They’re the first ones here this morning again. Takano doesn’t get up to bother him. He doesn’t mess around. Ritsu can handle that, he more than likely appreciates it. He can prove himself. 

“Onodera.”   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
“You need to take another look at the edits here. You’ve been doing this long enough to know why gags like this don’t fit in during these kinds of scenes. Redo it.”   
  
“Wait, she said she wasn’t willing to change that for those panels.”   
  
“Call her again.”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
Takano moves his attention back to his own work, sending Onodera the only message he really needs to know.  _ Figure it out yourself. _ _   
_   
Right. 

When he sits down again at his own desk he feels even more incompetent. He was a professional literature editor and now working in manga is hard for him. It’s a lot on his pride. He knows it himself.

At least in literature he knew his worth. He followed his goals and proved to the voice in the back of his head that he was at least worth something to himself. Even if he wasn’t to  _ Takano. _

“Good work.” 

Onodera flinches. They’re the last two in the workspace at the end of the day this time. Work was absolutely draining today and yet now he feels it went by too fast. He doesn’t feel like he got enough done, and yet there’s Takano putting a hand on his shoulder, gentle but firm.    
  
“You worked hard today.”   
  
Onodera thinks to say thanks but doesn’t. Takano is always genuine with him and it’s strange. How can he think so greatly of Onodera when Onodera thinks so lowly of himself? 

Before he can control it he says it out loud. “How can you say that?”   
  
Takano sees right through him like he always does. He sits down next to him after a moment and lets out a soft sigh. “There’s something you don’t realize.” He continues after Onodera remains silent. “Not everyone is going to notice your potential at first sight. I didn’t either, when we first met. I don’t like to bring up the past but maybe it’s necessary.” 

“You’re a lot smarter than you seem to think of yourself-- you’re new and yet you’ve adjusted and adapted to this work and lifestyle much faster than I would have in your situation. I know your limits, but I also know your potential. You’re even more than I imagined, back then and even now. You need to rest sometimes too. You’re too hard on yourself.” 

Takano leaves him with that and one last pat to the shoulder before he goes off to a later meeting. It occurs to Onodera that they won’t be leaving together again today.    
  
That’s fine. He reminds himself while he walks home- it’s not Takano he has to prove himself to. It’s no one but himself. He’s worth more than that.

It takes him a minute to remember what got him here again when he rests on his bed at home. Who was he back then? If Takano didn’t know his worth then, what was he working so hard for?

It makes him rethink the whole thing. Onodera already knows his potential, he doesn’t need to showcase it to anyone else who isn’t going to understand. It hits him so suddenly it feels like whiplash. And it’s not only that, because he knows Takano has been a big part of his life and led him to where he is at this moment. It’s like one realization leads to the next and the words Takano passed on him earlier in the day slam right back into him. 

_ ‘Not everyone is going to notice your potential at first sight.’ _

Not even Onodera himself noticed at first either. It’s still hard for him to and he knows that, but he tries, and he’s trying and working so hard for things to be different.

Takano is here again and back in his life. Maybe not everyone would see this as a good thing, but Onodera takes it as a chance to rethink and start again. Takano showed him who he is. It’s not too late for him to take the opportunity as it’s there, to show Takano who he is again.

Takano opened the path for him to find who he is as a person, so Ritsu can only find it in himself to go through all of those stages again to show Takano who he’s become.   
  
That’s how it is isn’t it? That’s what this love is. 

Ritsu feels more confident by night. He sleeps peacefully for a full eight hours of rest. He eats a meal that morning, and it’s not much compared to what other people usually do, but it’s something new. Something he’s learned to do.    
  
Cause Takano is right again. He does need to give himself a break now and then.

It’s only a matter of time before his confidence is back in full swing. Love takes effort on both sides. Onodera is someone who needs to focus on himself first and he knows that. He knows Takano can wait for him. He  _ will _ accept him again someday.

He promises he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again @/armstronct for being a beta for one of my works again!! i never thought i'd write for sihjr stuff again but i listened to a song that inspired me to do this again so RIP


End file.
